


Mirrors of the soul

by will_p



Series: 30 Ficlet Challenge [11]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Character Study, College, Glasses, M/M, Pre-Series, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:05:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5270792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comincia a farlo per caso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrors of the soul

**Author's Note:**

> Continua il crossposting! Per il prompt _look_ @ [30 Ficlet Challenge](http://p-will.livejournal.com/70894.html). Non so se si vede, ma l'ho scritta da sbronza.

Comincia a farlo per caso.  
  
Non ha neanche tredici anni quando capisce cosa significhi quel particolare battito cardiaco, quell’inconfondibile mix di ormoni che gli attacca le narici come una martellata in faccia. Succede _di continuo_ , a chiunque, in ogni momento - ai ragazzi più grandi dell’orfanotrofio quando incrociano l’insegnante di storia, venticinque anni e tacchi alti che riecheggiano per i corridoi come gocce d’acqua sulla porcellana; alla gente, per strada, uomini e donne di qualsiasi età di fronte ad altri uomini e donne di qualsiasi tipo, senza sosta e senza ritegno; persino ad alcune delle suore più giovani, a messa, di fronte al loro nuovo _prete_.  
  
Gli ci vuole appena una settimana a imparare come bloccare _quegli_ input, e Stick gli mette una mano sulla spalla e lo loda, il tono brusco segretamente compiaciuto, ma cos’altro avrebbe potuto fare? Neanche tredici anni, e già è stufo della pubertà.  
  
Finchè non arriva la sua, a tradimento, e d’un tratto è tutto così _tanto_ , stimoli che lo aggrediscono dall’esterno da ogni parte e reazioni che non capisce che lo tormentano dall’interno, ed è solo, ora, senza una guida, senza nessuno, e deve imparare a gestire tutto da sé.  
  
Per questo comincia a farlo per caso.  
  
Ha diciassette anni la prima volta che se ne rende conto. Sta studiando statistica con una compagna di classe, un lavoro noioso e ripetitivo che sta lentamente peggiorando il mal di testa cominciato quando si sono visti. Certa gente dovrebbe proprio imparare che non c’è bisogno di mettersi mezza bottiglia di profumo addosso prima di uscire di casa.  
  
A un certo punto si toglie gli occhiali, perchè le stanghette gli stanno premendo contro le tempie in una maniera che lo sta uccidendo - e deve proprio andare a farseli aggiustare, o a cercare un nuovo modello, davvero - quando la sua compagna gli fa una domanda, lui si gira a rispondere, e lo sente. Il battito che sussulta e poi accelera, la vampata di ormoni che neanche mezzo litro di gelsomino e additivi chimici riesce a nascondere.  
  
Sarah Brown è attratta da lui, e solo perchè si è tolto gli occhiali.  
  
Finiscono a pomiciare sopra i libri dimenticati, nonostante il mal di testa e il profumo asfissiante, finchè una bibliotecaria non arriva a scacciarli dalla sala studio, e la cosa finisce lì. Matt mette da parte l’accaduto come un caso, una fortunata coincidenza, scrolla le spalle e va avanti.  
  
Ma poi ricapita, ancora e ancora e ancora, e…  
  
Non è colpa sua. È che è _così facile_ leggere le persone, e così difficile dover far finta di nulla, per cui - si dice - non c’è niente di male a sfruttare i suoi talenti in questo particolare modo. Non sta facendo nulla di male, dopotutto, sta solo incoraggiando qualcosa che già esiste, solo una spintarella qua e là, quando le circostanze lo richiedono.  
  
Se vuole concludere bene una serata gli basta togliersi gli occhiali, avvicinarsi un poco e alzare lentamente lo sguardo, ed è fatta. Le lenti spariscono, e improvvisamente sono tutti più attenti, più ricettivi, più disponibili; potrebbe dire qualsiasi cosa guardando negli occhi una persona, anche se non la sta _davvero_ guardando, e quella gli darebbe retta senza neanche ascoltarlo.  
  
Così impara ad usarlo. Non lo fa spesso, e non lo fa con leggerezza, perchè… si sente nudo, in un certo senso, ma soprattutto si sente _orribile_ a farlo, come ogni volta che i suoi sensi gli dicono qualcosa che il resto del mondo vorrebbe lasciare segreto. Ma è un vantaggio, un’arma, e non è colpa sua se è stato addestrato a prendere nota dei punti deboli di ogni persona che incrocia il suo cammino, _non è colpa sua_.  
  
Poi si iscrive alla Columbia, e gli assegnano un compagno di stanza.  
  
Quando entra nella camera 312 sa già cosa aspettarsi dal ragazzo dietro la porta - capelli lunghi che frusciano contro le spalle della sua t-shirt, biscotti fatti in casa nascosti nel fondo della valigia, vestiti puliti cui è rimasto attaccato un vago aroma di… sostanze ricreative - ma il suo compagno di stanza no, e quando entra…  
  
Battito che sussulta e poi impenna, e Matt vuole già morire perchè _il suo compagno di stanza è attratto da lui_. Quale inizio migliore per un anno di convivenza?  
  
Ma poi il ragazzo salta giù dal letto e gli corre incontro come se non stesse nella pelle ad averlo come coinquilino, lo tratta come una persona _normale_ , e Matt non sa come reagire. Quando poi il ragazzo - _Foggy_ , ha detto, che razza di nome…? - si incarta nelle sue stesse parole e poi si corregge di corsa, dicendo che no, non è come sembra, parlava delle ragazze, Matt ascolta il suo cuore e lo sente rapido e veloce e sincero, ed è… strano. Inaspettato. Interessante.  
  
Proprio come Foggy si rivela essere nel giro di dieci minuti.  
  
E con lui Matt si dimentica di essere un soldato, si dimentica di cercare punti deboli e metterli da parte come segreti preziosi. Porta gli occhiali il più possibile intorno a lui - perchè la luce lo infastidisce, ufficialmente - ma è difficile ricordarsi di inforcarli ancora prima di scendere dal letto la mattina o di tenerli sempre sul naso anche quando se li sarebbe tolti da un pezzo, così inizia a perdere colpi, finchè un giorno si rende conto di essere steso sul pavimento della sua stanza, a bere vino scadente e ridere alle lacrime dell’ultima storia di Foggy sul suo prof di diritto penale, la testa appoggiata sulla sua coscia e i senti piacevolmente ovattati, e di non avere la minima idea di dove sono i suoi occhiali.  
  
La cosa più spettacolare è che il battito di Foggy è lento e regolare, e quando preme il naso contro il suo ginocchio sa soltanto di curry, detergente in offerta, sudore e _Foggy_.  
  
Quando Foggy lo guarda negli occhi vede solo Matt, e il suo battito resta sempre uguale, ed è in quel momento che si rende conto di come il proprio cuore gli stia martellando in petto come dopo un allenamento di ore.  
  
È in quel momento che si rende conto di avere un problema.  
  
(Il battito di Foggy sussulta e impenna ore dopo, quando Matt getta un braccio attorno alla sua vita in cerca di una posizione più comoda sul duro e freddo pavimento della loro stanza, ma Matt sta dormendo troppo profondamente per rendersene conto.)

**Author's Note:**

> \- tutta questa pippa mi è venuta in mente quando ho notato che Matt, nel suo cuore a cuore con Claire nella 1x05, si toglie gli occhiali al momento di fare un Discorso Sentito. Per quanto sia plausibilissimo che l’abbia fatto per avvicinarsi a Claire mi è anche sembrato un gesto accuratamente calcolato, e quindi ho iniziato a chiedermi se Matt utilizzasse o meno l’assenza di occhiali per manipolare le persone in qualche modo. Da quello a scriverci introspezione melensa con la partecipazione straordinaria di Foggy il passo è stato breve;
> 
> \- matricola!Foggy è un appassionato consumatore di sostanze ricreative e non riuscirete a convincermi del contrario.


End file.
